The high voltage power is a kind of invisible energy. It is popularized and useful in various applications, such as physics, chemistry, biochemistry, material science and Micro-Electro Mechanical System (MEMS). However, it would be harmful and dangerous if the high voltage power is not properly applied. It is necessary to develop a device for detecting the high voltage power.
A conventional method for detecting the high voltage power relates to utilizing a high impedance resistor connected to an electrode of the high voltage power for detecting a lower voltage power relative thereto. Such a low voltage is resulted from the decline of the original high voltage. By reading out the low voltage through a general detecting instrument, one can judge weather the high voltage power exists or not.
However, if the high impedance resistor is failed or the insulation property of the detecting instrument is bad, the high voltage power may damage the detecting instrument and hurt the person who operates it. Therefore, in order to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional method, the present invention provides a novel detecting method and device for safely detecting the high voltage power.